The appearance of cellulite on a person's body can create a perception that the person is unfit and/or overweight. Individuals, generally women who have cellulite, often view it as unflattering and as a source of embarrassment. It is desirable to improve and/or eliminate the appearance of cellulite such that the appearance of cellulite is improved and/or eliminated in one or more locations of a subject's body for a relatively long period of time. It is most desirable to achieve a long term and/or durable improvement and/or to eliminate the appearance of cellulite in treated regions.